


Say I Love You

by MissEmperorMimi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmperorMimi/pseuds/MissEmperorMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an AoKise Doujinshi.<br/>Kise Ryouta was an Escort. Gifted in his looks and charm, he was undoubtedly the most popular escort in the business. "Are you the man who bought my companionship for a week?" The beautiful male asks, with his winning escort smile.<br/>The dark skinned male stares back at the blonde, bemused, but did not reply.<br/>"Just as long as you are aware, I am just an escort. I do not partake in sexual activities."<br/>"That's fine." Aomine says, pulling Kise towards him. "I do not need to have sex with you to make you fall in love with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Completely Beta-d....by me....(If you are interested in being my beta, please send me a message. (I can gift you in fluffy BL...laughs)

**Say I Love You**

_Disclaimer_ _\- I own nothing except my ideas and grammar mistakes._

_ Chapter 1: Three Little Words _

The blonde haired male meticulously buttons his dark azure blazer over his perfectly crisp white dressed shirt. Methodically, he brushes his golden locks with his slender fingertips and secures his slightly long bangs with a red bobby pin.

The tall male stares at himself in the mirror for a while until his phone starts to buzz. Gracefully, the beautiful male walks over to his phone, sliding the screen to reveal a calendar reminder.

_Escort Service-Today at 10:00. Dark skinned male, early twenties. Meeting Spot: Outside of Shadow Coffee Shop._

Kise’s eyes quickly scans the calendar reminder as his eyes shift over to his wrist. It was 9:30. He had just enough time to make his appointment if he left immediately.

* * *

The walk over to _Shadow Coffee Shop_ was uneventful enough. The soft cries of children playing on the basketball courts acts as light background noise for the quiet morning. The gentle sounds of car horns and bikes fills the scenery as the morning commute was about to begin. Kise walks over to the coffee shop, scanning the customers for a dark skinned male, seemingly to be in his early twenties. His eyes stopped searching just as he saw a person who perfectly fit his calendar description.

Sitting in a white leather chair, a dark blue haired male sat, reading the latest issue of _Basketball Monthly_ while sipping on a cup of black coffee. His dark navy, nearly black, blazer complimented his eyes perfectly, and his jet black slacks completed his look while giving off a wild aura of masculinity. Noticing Kise staring at him, the bluenette looks up from his magazine and peers at Kise. 

“Hello! I am Kise Ryota. You must be….” Kise stops talking mid-sentence to take his phone out of his pocket. He quickly looks over the receipt for his “date” while searching for the male’s name.

“Mr. Aomine Daiki.” He finishes, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and looking back at the masculine male.

“Oi, that is me!” The male replies shortly after, in a gruff voice.

Kise smiles. “So can I please have you sign the contract here?” He says, gesturing to a dotted black line. “This outlines the rules of our companionship.”

The other male lay down his magazine, eyeing Kise closely, eyebrows arched. 

“What kind of rules?”

“Nothing really. It basically states that I am only an escort. This means that I do not partake in any sexual favors, and that I reserve the rights to refuse to do anything that I do not feel comfortable doing.” Kise answers confidently.

Aomine stares back at the blonde, bemused, but without saying at word.

 “That’s fine.” Aomine says, reaching up and pulling Kise’s necktie towards him until he and Kise were gazing into each other’s eyes.  

“I do not have to have sex with you.” He pauses.  “--to make you fall in love with me.” He whispers seductively into Kise’s ear.

A slight blush dusts Kise’s cheeks as he processes the other male’s words. He could feel his heartbeat quickening and his throat go dry. For the first time in his life, Kise was at a loss for words.

Content, the dark releases the slightly shorter male and swiftly signs the contract in the blonde’s hand. 

With the formalities out of the way, Aomine quickly got up from his seat and begins walking.

“Oi, you gotta move those feet in order to keep up pretty boy!”

Startled, Kise runs to catch up with the blue haired boy.

“So, what do you usually do on these escort excursions?” Aomine asks, while continuing his trek down the sidewalk. He stuffs his hands into his pockets to warm them from the morning chill.

Kise was completely dumbfounded. “Did Aomine really not know what an escort service entailed?”

Thinking about how to reply, Kise just gawks at the store windows. The sweet smell of pork buns fills his nostrils as he gets lost in his imagination.

“Anything really. As long as it is not sex.” Kise replies after a _slight_ silence.

“We can go on dates. Go to parties. Hang out.” He continues while standing next to Aomine who became particularly interested in a store window.

“Can we kiss?” Aomine asks nonchalantly, without taking his eyes off of the pastry shop window. Aomine observes the crepes earnestly, head cocked. He gracefully kneels down to be eye-level with the display case.

Kise gulps. No one usually asked him that.

 _“Of course kissing was included in the escort price.”_ He thinks to himself. _“Honestly.”_

“Yes. We can do anything as long as it is not sex.” He reiterates in a slightly annoyed voice.

“I see.” Aomine answers. “It’s okay man. I am not going to do anything you do not want me to do. As I said, I do not need to have sex with you to make you fall in love with me. I want your heart, way more than I want your body.” He answers, smiling sweetly up at Kise.

Time seemed to have stopped as the two males peered into each other’s eyes. It was not until Aomine spoke up was the eye conversation broken.

“I want a teriyaki burger!” He announces as he gets up from kneeling.

Kise was perplexed. The male was staring at a pastry shop for about ten minutes. _“And now he wanted a teriyaki burger?”_ Kise inwardly rolls his eyes. _“This was going to be a long week.”_

Kise’s thoughts were disrupted when the door to the pastry shop swung open to reveal a purple haired male. Even taller than Aomine, donning a white chef’s uniform and holding a spatula in one hand.

“Mine-chin?” The purple giant inquires, seemingly taken aback. “What are you doing here?”

 _“So they are friends.”_ Kise mentally notes to himself. _“Interesting.”_

“Murasakibara! It is nice to see you! Aomine answers gruffly while dusting off his pants.

“I was just in the neighborhood and I saw your shop. I had to look in. Even though I hate sweets.”

Murasakibara frowns, outwardly dissatisfied. “Mine-chin. Sweets are the best.” He vocalizes while licking his spatula.

“Atsushi.” Calls a voice. “Who is at the door?” Asks a dark haired male who just appears in the doorway.

Kise admits to himself, the dark haired male was pretty attractive. His slender frame was a striking contrast to the purple giant next to him. The mole under his eye only accentuated his “pretty boy” features.

“Oh, you must be Aomine.” The dark haired male declares. “Please come in! A friend of Atsushi is a friend of mine!” The male proclaims warmly.

“Oi, thank you, Himuro! But I dislike sweets.” Aomine answers immediately.

“On second thought.” Aomine turns to Kise, surveying him up and down.

“I changed my mind; I would love to have one of your lemon crepes if you do not mind.”

Himuro smiles, and turns to the blonde. “Do you want anything? Aomine’s…” He pauses, obviously debating on what to say. --- _friend_?” He asks after inner deliberation.

“No thank you.” Kise replies. “I am fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Alright! One lemon crepe on the house!” Himuro states while disappearing into the shop with the purple haired male in tow.

After a few minutes, Himuro materializes in front of the two with a lemon crepe, perfectly wrapped in red parchment paper. He hands the pastry to Aomine, who takes it happily.

“Please come again. You are welcome anytime!" He proclaims, motioning to Aomine. 

"You are too!" Himuro states to Kise. "Please try something next time."

“We will!” Aomine answers. “Good luck with your pastry shop!”

The male beams at Aomine’s words, and retreats back into his shop.

Aomine turns away from the pastry shop and begins walking to his favorite teriyaki burger restaurant. Kise saunters closely next to the bluenette without saying a word.

“Here, this is for you.” Aomine exclaims, handing the crepe to Kise.

Kise takes the warm crepe in his hands, confused.

“I do not like sweets. As I said. Though, I did not want to disappoint Himuro. I bet the crepe is good though. Try it.” The male assures.

Kise takes a large bite of the crepe, feeling the warm lemon custard dance on his lips. The crepe was flaky and buttery while custard was tangy yet sweet. He admits, the crepe is really good.

“I changed my mind, I want a taste.” Aomine declares, grabbing Kise’s wrist in mid-air.

In one fluid motion, Aomine licks the corner of Kise’s lip where a piece of custard filling had been. Leaving the blonde speechless once again with a tiny smear of saliva on his cheek.

“Too sweet.” He states smugly after tasting the custard and releasing Kise's wrists. 

Kise feels his ears grow hot. He could still feel Aomine’s warm, rough tongue on his cheek. Strangely, he did not dislike Aomine’s closeness. He also did not do anything to push the larger male away. Instead, he just stood still as an even redder blush crosses his cheeks.

 _“This was going to be a long week.”_ Kise reiterates to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. Although AkaKuro are my OTP pairing, AoKise is a close second. I just love their dynamic. I hope you continue to support these two idiots on their emotional journey as they fall in love! (Or so I say...but I am terrible at multi-chapters)  
> Comments/Hits/Kudos keep be motivated.  
> Seriously...someone please be my beta. 
> 
> AoKise WIP  
> The Reason You Cry  
> Aomine and Kise were childhood friends. Just as they were about to graduate high school, Kise reveals to Aomine that he is gay.  
> Aomine laughs it off, "There is nothing that can ruin our friendship." As soon as Aomine utters these words, he realizes that he has made a fatal mistake.  
> Five years later, Aomine and Kise are still good friends. However, Kise still feels the pressure of being openly gay in an unloving society, falling victim to countless relationship abuse. Seeing Kise in this state, ignites a feeling to monopolize in Aomine.  
> "Only I can be the reason you cry."


End file.
